The cat of the ball
by Hattergirl1000
Summary: Set at the ball Alice arrives being called a slut by blood and is sick of it can Boris help?


At the ball Boris stood leaning against the heart patterned wall waiting for Alice.

"Do you really think she's coming?" asked Peter

"Why wouldn't she?" replied Boris

"Apparently Blood got her mad. She said to me if blood's goes she's not," Whispered Elliot tip toeing away from the mafia gang leader.

"What'd he do?" asked Boris

"No one knows except Blood and Alice but what we do know is that last time Alice visited us she went into bloods library and came out crying with a red neck," Said the Bloody twins in their adult form

"And let's not forget what Blood told us last night. He said Alice was a slut seducing every man in Wonderland!" Continued Elliot

"WHAT!" screamed the other boys except the bloody twins and Elliot

"Hey guys whatcha talking about?" asked Alice and Julius

Alice wore a light blue dress with a matching bow whereas Julius wore a black suit

"Nothing we were just wondering when you two were getting here you know you look like a real couple," Replied Vivaldi

"WHAT!" Screamed Peter, "You've been getting close to my Alice!"Said Peter grabbing Alice away from the clock maker capturing her in a bear hug. Alice slapped Peter releasing her from the bear hug

"No.1 I'm NOT Your Alice! No.2 we're NOT a couple! No.3EVER hug me again and I will kill you understand Peter? Asked Alice

Peter nodded shyly. Alice walked away to the refreshments. As she got a drink Blood met her, it was obvious that Alice wasn't talking to him so he poured her drink for her.

"How have you been slut?" asked Blood

Alice threw her drink at his face. "Just because you look like my unfaithful ex bastard doesn't mean I am a slut furthermore I suggest you stop telling people I am!" Alice walked away leaving a smirking Blood behind.

"What an interesting person," He whispered while licking his fingers

"Boris I need something to take Blood off my mind!" said Alice

"How about a dance?" asked Boris holding out his hand.

Alice thought then denied, "I need to do something that will make Bloods' nose bleed without any violence,"

"What happened between you two anyway?" Boris asked

"You should know he said I was seducing every man in wonderland, called me a slut countless times and let's not forget that little strangling session in his office oops" Alice wasn't supposed to mention the last one.

Boris grew angry and pulled out his gun, "I'll kill him!"

He turned away but Alice grabbed his arm pulling him back, "No Boris he's mafia you'll die I don't want that to happen, please?"

Boris calmed down when he got an amazing idea, "Hey Alice I thought of a way to make his nose bleed without violence wanna help?"

"Of course," she replied, "What's the plan?

Later on

"Where's Alice and Boris got to?" asked the twins then Boris came up

"Hey guys,"

"What are you so smug about Cheshire cat?" asked Blood

"Oh nothing Dupree it's just that my girlfriend went to change in something a bit more comfortable," he replied

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Boris," interrupted Vivaldi

"Yeah we've been dating in secret because we didn't want anyone to find out but now we just want to tell people," everyone smiled

A Woman came up with black hair, white dress with a floaty skirt piece, a Black chocker necklace, stripy tights and high heels. She stood next to Boris then kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Boris, hi guys, Dupree, sorry to keep you waiting but that long dress was annoying me it's a good thing I keep back up,"

"ALICE!" the group except Boris and Blood screamed

"You look amazing onee-Chan," said the twins

"Alice dear what happened to your hair?" asked Peter

"Oh it gets darker in the winter and at night," she replied hugging Boris' arm

Everyone was shocked Alice looked like a doll she was cute and Boris was certainly pleased with her

"I don't believe you two have been dating otherwise Alice would have never came to my mansion and to the amusement park more often," said Blood slyly

"Why Blood how incorrect you are it is true I visited the mansion only to look at your library also if you recall I didn't come back because your strangling session with me also I have visited the amusement park I went there recently with Boris to stitch up his wounds I don't go there a lot because it would drive too much attention plus I cannot stand that fake violin gun thing Gowland plays." Alice 1 blood 0

"In that case why don't you to prove this to me?" but Alice and Boris were already gone they were dancing everyone stopped to look at them they were a real couple they were so good together.

Then after a lot amount of twirling Boris dipped Alice and everyone clapped. Boris leaned in and kissed her passionately as he spun her back up they continued to kiss. Now everyone believed they were a couple surprisingly Peter wasn't trying to break them up

"I'm surprised White, You're not even moving in between them," said blood standing next to him

"Neither is you Dupree," he replied

"You don't believe it will last?" Blood asked

"Nope, my bet is that they will be broken up by the end of the week," He replied

"How much?"


End file.
